Stuck
by Luna Rumbleroar the Warbler
Summary: Finn, Kurt and Mercedes come upon a room in McKinley with a pulsing blue light. A minute later, they're stuck in each other's bodies. Obviously, problems arise- with singing, relationships, and family. Rated T because I'm not sure how this is going to go. Mercedes is Finn, Kurt is Mercedes, and Finn is Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've sort of been working on this for a while but I didn't divide it into chapter at all. This one's pretty short, but I think the later ones will be longer. It seems longer when I'm typing on my iPod. **

**Also, I got the idea **_**vaguely **_**from a Harry Potter fic I read on Mugglenet FanFiction, but I'm not sure what the name was. It was good, though. This is different.  
**

**Finally, I suck at titles, so if anyone who may possibly be reading this has any suggestions, they would be appreciated. **

**I don't own Glee. **

"Guys, wait up!" Mercedes yelled, her demanding voice echoing through McKinley's halls. Kurt, Finn and herself were late to the evening glee rehearsal- Nationals was in a week, so they practiced in the morning before school, during lunch, immediately after school, went home for dinner and came back for another rehearsal. It was Friday night, so Kurt had invited her to his house for dinner.

And now they were late.

They reached the end of the hallway, and where the choir room usually was there was a closed door surrounded by a faint, pulsing blue light. Finn walked toward it, but Mercedes yelled at him.

"Finn, no! You don't know what's there!" Mercedes scanned her memory for any performances involving blue lights, but none came to mind. She thought of other things it could be- there were plenty. A police investigation, a jock party, a time machine. None of them likely, but Finn didn't know what was there either.

"Finn, Mercedes is right. You _shouldn't _open it- though I want to know too, and I know I can't stop you..." Kurt said. Before he could finish, Finn had pushed open the door.

"Woah, guys! This is cooler than video games!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt and Mercedes, now slightly intrigued, stepped in. The room was filled with the pulsing blue light, but none of New Directions were seated. They tried to find the source to no avail.

Two seconds later, their minds blanked.

In another two seconds, Finn looked down.

"Uhm, Kurt? Mercedes? Why am I wearing Kurt's clothes...?"

But Kurt and Mercedes had looked down at their own bodies as soon as Finn started talking.

"Guys, what just happened?" asked Mercedes- in Finn's body.

"I have absolutely no idea," replied Kurt. "Except that somehow, I'm you."

"And I'm... you?" Finn asked.

"Looks like it," Mercedes told him. "How did this- What even- is this possible? What are we supposed to do?"

"Just stay calm, guys, maybe... maybe it'll turn out alright. Maybe we're dreaming. Maybe..."

Finn cut him off. "Kurt, dude, I'm YOU. -You- are Mercedes. -Mercedes- is _me_. This is weird, man. And I'm supposed to stay _calm_?"

"Look, guys, we still have to go to glee practice. We have to practice for Nationals- no matter whose body we're in. Just act natural- act like the person whose body you currently possess." Kurt wouldn't admit it, but he _was_ really weirded out, and totally not prepared. He had to act like Mercedes, for McQueen's sake!

"Yeah, Kurt's right Finn. Just... You can be Kurt, right?"

"But what about Blaine? How am I supposed to act like Kurt does around him? Mercedes, I'm not gay!"

Kurt sighed. "Finn, you said you wanted to be an actor. That requires _acting_. Which means playing someone you're not. Okay?"

Finn sighed. "You're right, I guess. Let's go."

The trio set off down the hall. They reached the choir room and explained why they were late.

"Alright, guys, just sit down. Finn, Rachel, come up here."

**A/N: That's sort of a prologue-type thing, I guess. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! This is where is gets complicated. They actually have to act (*gasp*) like each other.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Twenty minutes later, they started rehearsing the Trouble Tones' number. Kurt easily assimilated into the group and no one suspected a thing. Unlike Finn's performance of him, where he had sung his line- "Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife"- unnaturally low for Kurt's voice. How, Kurt didn't know, considering he had Kurt's voice. He may have made an effort to lower it to sound more like his own, but it got weird looks from all of New Directions-especially Blaine and Rachel. To make things worse, when he semi-danced with Blaine he backed off awkwardly. Kurt noted that at home he should help him with his acting. This was the ultimate test and he was already failing. Mercedes performance during the same song had been good enough, though she was awkward dancing in Finn's body. Since Finn was such a bad dancer, though, nobody noticed.

Kurt's performance was so spot-on, however, that Sam believed it and smiled through the whole performance.

After practice, the three of them met outside for a minute.

"Guys, we gotta figure this out. I think we should tell /someone/, Rachel and Blaine and Sam, at least," Finn said.

"No, Finn. No one will believe us, most likely. If we're stuck like this for a while, maybe we can, but for now..." Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt's right, Finn. You realize how insane we'll sound?" Mercedes agreed.

Kurt and Mercedes could tell it was bothering Finn, probably because of the whole Blaine thing, but there really wasn't anything they could do. Finn (as Kurt) was dragged off by Tina, who had a question for Kurt. Kurt hoped he acted enough like him. It really was the ultimate acting test.

Kurt and Mercedes stood talking to each other, trying to figure out what they could do. They were pretty close, and since they normally were as themselves, didn't really think much of it.

Rachel, however, did.

"Finn, what are you doing?!" she shrieked, coming toward them.

"Crap," Mercedes whispered under her breath. She really hadn't thought it through. And now Queen Diva of the Hobbits was about to unleash her fury on her. And she wasn't herself. "Um, Rach? It's not what it looks like, um, Mercedes and I... We have to work together on a project, for, uh, biology. About... the brain, and how it... could, um, make you think sometimes you were someone else...?"

"Yeah, Rachel. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Rachel still looked suspicious, but she grabbed Mercedes's hand anyway. "Come on, Finn, my dads are having dinner tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Mercedes walked off with Rachel, and both glanced back at Kurt. Mercedes mouthed sorry, but Rachel looked hurt and a little angry.

Finchel-on-the-outside passed Sam on the way to Finn's car, who was talking to Mike and Blaine. Mercedes looked at him longingly, and wished she could grab his hand, but restrained. Even if she could explain, Rachel was gripping her hand too tightly.

They reached the car and Mercedes realized she didn't have keys. She had a spare to Kurt's car, in case of emergency, but not to Finn's. And they couldn't take Rachel's car, because she had carpooled with Tina and Mercedes that morning, in Tina's car.

"Rach, I'll be right back. I left my keys with Kurt tonight, because we were in a rush and I had to get something in my room." Rachel still looked a little hesitant, but seemed to believe her story and Mercedes ran over to Finn.

"I need your keys... Rachel... Dinner with... Her dads..." Mercedes panted. Then realized what she's said, and what it could involve. She. Had to. Act like. Finn. The acting was okay, but it involved a lot more than a play. She had to be realistic, and Rachel had to believe it, and what if Rachel wanted to...?.

Finn handed her the keys, whispered "I wish I could help, but, you know...", and she ran back to Rachel.

They got in the car, and Rachel started talking at a million miles a minute. Gossip, Glee Club, whatever. She seemed to be avoiding the topic of what she thought she had witnessed between "Mercedes" and "Finn," until she brought it up.

"I told you, Rach, it's a project. Promise. There is /nothing/ going on between us No. Thing."

"Promise?" Mercedes nodded. "Okay..."

Back at McKinley, Kurt was talking to Tina. It wasn't much different for him, at least around friends, since he and Mercedes hung out with the same people anyway. Plus, he knew Mercy well enough to know how she would talk to everyone. Mercy and Finn weren't as lucky. The problem was Blaine. Mercedes talked to Blaine enough, but it wasn't like he could /do/ anything. And right now, Blaine looked pretty good. It was awkward for Finn, he knew, too. He was over talking to Blaine and Mike. The talking wasn't the problem, it was what Blaine might do afterward. He was like a little puppy, and at times, especially around Kurt, he could get overexcited and want to... hang out, and Finn...

Kurt was sucked out of his analysis as he heard a small scream coming from a few feet away. Blaine had jumped on Finn, and Finn was visibly uncomfortable. He was used to Blaine, they were friends, but Blaine was clinging on to him.

Kurt walked over to Finn. "Kurt, we gotta go. You have to drive me home, remember?" He gave Finn a pointed look, knowing he was trying to look for an escape anyway.

"Uh, yeah, Blaine, I gotta go. I have to drive Mercedes home..."

Blaine pouted, jumped off Finn, and looked back up at him. "Can I come over? Please?"

Finn was growing increasingly uncomfortable. "Blaine, I... I don't feel well. I really just want to go home and rest. And I don't want to get you sick."

"Okayyy," Blaine pouted, but hugged Finn. He reached in to kiss him, but Finn turned his head.

"Sick, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Bye Kurt! I'll text you! I love you!"

"Uh, love you too..." Finn walked away, and Kurt came back.

"Bye, Blaine. See you tomorrow." Kurt hugged his boyfriend, who was a little taken aback. He and Mercedes were friends, but she didn't /usually/ hug him. Kurt walked away, wishing he could've done more. Blaine walked across the parking lot to talk to Mike.

"Kurt," Finn said once they were in the car. "We have to do something about this. What if Blaine or Rachel decides to do /something/? It's... awkward."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. Let's just... we'll wait for Mercedes to be done with dinner with Rachel's dads, then we'll call Rach and Blaine over and explain it to them."

"Okay, sounds like a plan, dude." Kurt scowled. "And how do you even fit in these jeans...?"

"I'll text Mercedes..."

**A/N: So that's that. School just started, so less time to write for me, but I have quite a bit more of this written. A chapter's worth, maybe.**

**Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's a fanfic, so review maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm officially caught up to where I have written so far, so I have to write more.**

_While Finn and Kurt were taking care of Blaine..._

"Rach, your dad's cooking is great."

"I know, Finn. But you've never really liked it before..." Rachel looked questioningly at Mercedes. _Crap, _she thought, _figures Finn wouldn't like exotic foods. Wouldn't know it by how much he eats_.

"Uh, yeah, but now that Kurt's cooking more, I've gotten more used to it," Mercedes prayed it would work.

"Alright," she still seemed suspicious. "Well, want to go help me pick a song for Glee? I was thinking..." Mercedes zoned out a little, then interrupted the brunette.

"You know, Rach, I should really get going. I'm pretty tired, you know, it's been a long week..." Rachel _still _ looked like she didn't believe her. Not that she should, it _was_ a lie, but still. It would be so much easier if she'd just go with it.

"This isn't about Mercedes, is it?"

"No! Definitely not! I'm just really, really tired."

"Okay..." Rachel grabbed Mercedes' (well, Finn's) shoulders and pulled their lips together. _Oh, God, that's... eww..._ Never in her life had Mercedes thought she'd kiss Rachel Berry, even if she wasn't technically herself.

"Uh, gotta go, Rach," she said, pulling away.

"Right," Rachel said. "Bye, Finn!"

"Bye," Mercedes dashed for the door, barely avoiding one of Rachel's dads. Hiram, she thought. She ran to Finn's car, and reached into her pocket for her phone, then realized that she was wearing Finn's pants and wouldn't have it. After checking a few pockets she found his and texted "Mercedes" and "Kurt" in his contacts, grimacing at the picture that Finn had took for her contact.

**Guys, what are we gonna do about this? I'm coming over there. Kurt, you went back to your house as me, right? -M**

A second later, a reply came. Yeah. **We have to talk, definitely -Kurt**

**Ya, Mercedes. its weird to get a txt frm urself. -finn**

Mercedes drove faster than she had in her life. She reached the Hummel-Hudson's in record time.

"All right, guys, how are we gonna do this? I had to kiss _Rachel Berry _because she thought I was _you."_She glared at Finn.

"Well, you're not stuck in the body of a dude who likes dudes. That's hard for me," Finn complained.

"You two, stop arguing. We'll call Rachel and Blaine and Sam over. We'll explain it all to them to avoid... awkwardness. The problem is: no kissing or _anything _while we're still in different bodies. We don't need to make it awkward, and that would not be fun for anyone. Blaine won't want to kiss Mercedes, Sam won't want to kiss Finn, and Rachel probably won't want to kiss me- no matter how fabulous I am. Plus, if anything gets out of hand," he shot a pointed look at Finn, "it will be even more awkward. 'Kay? Good."

He picked up his phone and dialed Blaine.

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger. Not really. I want to write more, but I think it's sort of a good place to end the chapter. Maybe I'll write more and update later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reminder (because I'm getting confused myself): Mercedes is Finn, Finn is Kurt, and Kurt is Mercedes. And thanks for the follows and reviews and favorites. I appreciate it. **

"Kurt!" Blaine answered, and Kurt could practically see his face lighting up. "Why'd you leave so early? I was gonna ask you if you wanted to watch the Lion King tonight."

"Yeah, about that, Blaine..." Kurt started, suddenly nervous.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you? I mean, I love you so much, and..."

"No, Blaine, sweetie, of course I'm not breaking up with you. I just need to tell you something."

Blaine was getting increasingly anxious on the other end. What is Kurt had cancer? Or was just in a car accident? Then he remembered, if that were the case, he probably wouldn't be calling. What if his dad was in the hospital again? Or Finn? He was relieved when Kurt finally spoke again.

"I just put you on speakerphone. I'm here with Finn and Mercedes. We need to tell you something. It's gonna sound ridiculous, but please believe us."

"Okay..." Blaine said.

"So... basically, earlier tonight, one of the rooms at McKinley was glowing. It was this blue light, just pulsing on and off. Mercedes was with Finn and I because she drove with us to school this morning, and she came back to the house for dinner. So, Finn, being the bumbling, oblivious idiot he tends to be..."

Finn let out a strangled "hey!" before Kurt continued.

"_Any_way, Finn opened the door, and all of a sudden... we were in each other's bodies?"

"Seriously? That's so cool! Kurt, why didn't you tell me before? That's _awesome."_

That wasn't the reaction Kurt expected, but he had no idea that Blaine was just relieved nothing bad had happened. Well, too bad, anyway.

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Kurt, why wouldn't I? You're not a liar, and you wouldn't pull something like this. Who else have you told?"

"No one, yet. Can you come over, and we'll explain more? We're about to call Rach and Sam."

"Yup. On my way."

The two hung up after exchanging "I love you"s, to which Finn sighed exaggeratedly, stating "You two are so cute it's sickening."

"That went surprisingly well," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, it did," Kurt replied, "But I think convincing Rachel might be harder. She knows something's up, she just doesn't know what. Finn, you get to do it."

"Fine," Finn sighed, picking up his cell and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" he heard from the other end. "Finn, you were just here. I thought you had to go? Why're you calling me?"

"Yeah, uhm, Rach..."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"What? No! Rach, I love you. I have Kurt and Mercedes here. I gotta tell you something."

"Yes...?" Rachel asked, thoroughly confused. Why'd he need Mercedes and Kurt? And he was hanging out with Mercedes again! This was _not _good.

"Yeah, see, before the second half of Glee practice today, the three of us walked in this room, well I guess I walked in and Kurt and Mercedes decided I was being an idiot, which I sort of was, but anyway, I walked in and then the three of us... we switched bodies, Rach. Like, Kurt's brain or soul or whatever is in Mercedes' body, and Mercedes is in mine, and I'm in Kurt's...It's weird Rach."

"Finn, you can't be serious. If you wanted to break up with me for Mercedes or something, say it to my face. Don't lie."

"No, Rach, I'm serious! Ask Kurt!"

"Kurt, is it true."

"Yeah, Rachel, it is. I know it sounds insane, but, you know..."

"So can you come over, Rach? We all need to talk. Blaine's on his way."

They heard Rachel sigh. "Yes, I'll come. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thank you, Rachel. I love you."

"Love you too," she said.

"Two down, one to go," Finn said after he hung up. "Mercedes, wanna call Sam?"

"Yeah," she said, and in an instant had the phone to her ear. "Hi, Sam! What's up? Mmmhmmm... Listen, I gotta tell you something, okay? You trust me? It's gonna sound insane... Okay..."

Unlike Blaine and Rachel, Sam didn't think anything big was going on. He was pretty easygoing, and the thought that she might be calling to break up with him never crossed his mind.

The three were on their way.


End file.
